Numerous devices and methods have been employed by railroad companies to gauge the distance between rails of railroad tracks, and to adjust tracks that have moved to a non-specification spacing therebetween. Non-specification spacing between rails can endanger the safe operation of rail traffic over the tracks. Prior devices have included mechanical and/or optical gauging devices and correction mechanisms on multiple cars which in general are cumbersome and complicated, and costly to manufacture, operate, and maintain.
As employed in the present invention, the term "gauge" is at times used an a noun and indicates an instrument employing in gauging something, or in certain instances as the state of being "in gauge" or "out of gauge", and is at times used as a verb indicating "the act of gauging", all as will be apparent from the context in which the term is used.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile apparatus for adjusting the distance between rails for vehicular traffic employing a single mobile vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for adjusting the distance between adjacent rails and which is light-weight and easily maneuverable by one operator.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a method by which a single operator can readily gauge the distance between rails of parallel tracks or the like, and adjust the distance between such rails.